Almost Lover
by skyecounterman
Summary: Mai is trying to move on from Naru but can she? Yasu convinces her of one way she might get some closure but what happens when Naru hears about it?


A/N: So this is my very first fanfiction so please be gentle. Also I do not own ghost hunt or the song Almost lover I am just borrowing. Some of the words in the song are changed from the origonal version just to make it fit a little bit better. Please let me know what you think as I am new to this I could use all the help I can get. Read and review, let me know if you think i should continue this or leave it as is. Thank you!

Iside this manilla envelope could very well change my life. Inside is a summary of years of heart ache and pain. Thousands of tears produced this song and its heart wrenching melody. Hell I doubt anything will come of sending this but Yasu won't stop badgering me to send it because "You have an amazing voice and getting this song out there might give you some closure so that you can finally move on."

Wouldnt that be wonderful...Moving on. No more waking up and realizing today will be unbearable because i won't see a certain tea addicted jerk. A jerk he may have been but for some reason I love that beautiful egomaniac.

Well i have dawdled enough. Here goes nothing. I kiss the envelope that has so much of my heart and put it in the mail. Now i just have to wait.

One week later ,across town on floor 98 of Tomogata Records, a demo and letter is placed on the CEO's desk.

Now Jin Yuudai is a very very busy man. So for a demo in an ordinary manilla envelope to be placed on his desk with out any notation of it or anyone informing him was a very strange occurence indeed. Curiously he opened the envelope the only items inside are an ordinary cd and another sealed envelope. Strange, opening the extra envelope he finds a letter, oh and what a letter. It is very long and for about 30 seconds he debates whether to read it or just shred it. Could it really be worth his time i mean after all its hand written not even typed neatly. It doesn't seem like the person really cared to impress him at all...Half way to tossing it he noticed dried tears on the white lined paper. Looking closer he noticed that at one time it was more than likely drenched in its owners tears. Curious and curiouser he decided to read it and take a chance after all he does have some time and the song must be good in order for his employees to send it up to him. Its in a womans neat hand writing, but got messier as she wrote and it looks to have more dried tears towards the end."I hope this is worth it" he thinks to himself...Here goes...

We were ghost hunters. We helped those that needed help the ones normal people called crazy. We were their last hope. He was my boss Kazuya Shibuya. Naru( shot for Naru the narcissist) was my nickname for him. He saved my life too many times to count, he is kind measure yet for the years I have known him, I thought I knew him well. How wrong I was, I wouldn't know until he left me in the rain that day.

Now i promise there is a point to all this rambling that im doing so if you are still there hang on a little longer.

When we met I was only a silly little teenage girl; telling ghost stories with my friends after school. Then he turned on the light and smiled at us. At that moment I knew that there was something off about the mysterious man before me. He was smiling but it never touched his eyes. Well that piqued my curiosity and i wanted...no...I needed to figure him out. So i ended up working for this man and through a year and a half working for him i came to care for him. I fell in love. That ultimately became my downfall. Loving a man who is not only your boss, but puts on a cold indifferent mask to cover his emotions is a difficult situation to be in. Very tricky waters to navigate. Do you tell them hoping they feel the same or never even take the chance. This is all very prevalent and i tell you this story because i want whoever listens to this song to know a little about myself before you hear it. This isn't your typical boy meets girl, boy falls for girl, boy and girl live happily forever. Oh how I wish it were, but sadly life is seldom that simple.

You see I am psychic. I have psychic dreams and i see Naru in them. He guided me through terrible scenes of death. He made them easier with his smiles and by just holding my hand through it all.

He guided me through terrible scenes f death. He made them easier with his smiles and by just holding my hand through it all. If you add that to all the times he saved my life in the waking world be it from ghosts, demons, or even gods...almost every red blooded woman would go weak at the knees. I had deluded myself into thinking that he cared for me. I thought in my sunshine and daisy world that for any man to do those things for me means that he loved me. Well WRONG. Why he would put himself in harms way to protect me if he did not care for me you may ask. I have no answer for you other than maybe since I was an employee and an orphan he may have felt responsible for my safety, because I have no one. That isonly my best guess because I now know that it certainly wasnt for love.

Naru as I later found out came to Japan for a very specific reason. Remember when I said that I dreamed of Naru helping me through the horrific nightmares...that was actually his twin brother Gene. Naru wasnt Kazuya at all, his proper name is Oliver Davis a very famous parapsychologist from England. Gene came to Japan to research their lineage and was murdered. Now being psychic the brothers were telekinetically linked. So when Gene died, Naru saw it, felt it even. He has been grieving ever since and I would be too. Hell I am, I only ever knew gene in my dreams and I always thought he was Naru. Well all this came as a shock when I found out. We were heading home from a case and passing a lake. Naru shouted to stop the car out of nowhere. Once out and on the ground the only thing I saw was relief and I heard him sigh "finally brother I found you".

The whole truth came out then. One week. Just one week passed and in that time Gene's body was recovered from the murky waters and my heart shattered in a thousand pieces. I was confused by everything at first, you see I was so sure of my feelings and at that moment still believed Naru cared for me. My delusions were destroyed when I decided to confess to him. He had told us that he was going to take Gene's body back to england to his adopted parents so he could finally be at rest. I freaked out internally because he was leaving me and I thought that if we confessed to each other he would stay with me.

I called him away from the other to walk by the lake and in the sunsets light he looked so amazing that it finally gave me all the courage i needed. So i started my confession about how I came to love him. All the things he did to save me and help me with my dreams. Well at this point his cold mask slipped and his eyes seemed to get angry with me. It had also started to rain and our golden atmosphere seemed to be ruined. I'll never forget all the days of my life the words that flowed from those beautiful lips. He simply asked a question. Three words eight letters " Me or Gene?"

He left me to my tears by the lake. Looking at me im sure you couldn't tell the difference between the raindrops and my tears. Everything blurred together and I don't know how long I cried for but he was gone by the time the rain stopped. He took my confession and threw it back in my face like it meant nothing. I rushed to the airport as soon as i gained my composure back convinced to wait for him in my dripping wet clothes so I could tell him its him. No confusion or miscommunications. It has always been him.

I found out after waiting for 12 hours at the airport that his plane left 1 hour after he left me sobbing by the lake. He was gone. No way to contact him. No phone, no email, and no address. I will never see him again.

Five years since the day I met him. I am now twenty-one years old and a little wiser, I have not seen nor spoken to him in over three years. Now as for why I made you read this dreadfully long letter I believed that by giving you the background to my hopeless romance you would understand the emotion in it. Why its so precious to me. From this point do with the song as you like, toss it, burn it, or record it. Its up to you because I still love him but maybe its time to finally let him go and move on and by putting this out there for someone else to hear I hope to finally have the closure I need.

Well he thought, the girl can string words together alright. She seemed to write with deep emotion and it was a nice change to have a writer try to get him into their head but now he wonders if the song will measure up to the letter. Only one way to find out. He put the cheep cd in his expensive stereo system and pressed play.

The young woman who wrote the song said clearly into the microphone that the title of her song is "Almost Lover". He closed his eyes and waited. The most beautiful piano started to play and his eyes snapped open waiting for the first word.

Your fingertips across my skin  
The snow was blowing in the wind  
Images

You heard all of my cries The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and smiled at me  
Images

And when you left you broke my heart  
You told me to never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

Jin Yuudai sat in silence for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then he called for his secretary and when she answered the only words he spoke were "Get me a meeting with a girl called Mai Taniyama as soon as possible".


End file.
